An Eevee's Tail to Remember
by Sonic3532
Summary: Misty sails to a new journey with her eevee "Miracle" to Kalos, where a new friend's life gets turned upside down! (BEST OF ALL ASH ISNT IN THE STORY)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings!

**Nathan: Hello fellow pokemorph fans! I'm Sonic3532 and this is a story about...**

**Ash: NOO,NO,NO DONT SAY ANYTHING, LET THE READERS READ THE STORY!**

**ME:SHUT UP YOURE NOT IN THIS STORY :)!**

**Ash: Never!**

**ME:PREPARE TO DIE, BANJO ATTACK!**

**Serina:Weirdos!**

**BEEP...BEEP..BEEP!**

**The alarm rang, "SHUT UP alarm! I'm awake!" ,a voice said. The alarm stopped ringing. "Thats better!"**

**[You may be asking who I am? Why I'm Misty. I was a former gym leader. But I started to hang around with two boys; one named Ash, and the other named Brock. A few years later, I said goodbye to them, I took a break from pokemon to get a education. Now,I'm starting a new journey. I was 12 back then, now I'm 20.] **

**YAWN! **

**(3rd person view)**

**Misty went out of bed slowly, she was still sleepy (like evergone who just woke up), and she petted her pet Eevee "Miracle" she found a 5 days ago. [Miracle was scared and was alone starving. Misty gave the poor eevee food and water, and she named her Miracle, because it was a miracle she was still alive.] Misty didn't know what she was going to evolve Miracle into Jolteon,Flareon,Vaporen,Espeon,Umbreon,Leafeon,Glaceon, or Sylveon?**

** Sylveon? She remembered a few days ago, while she was watching Kay35 News, they said that one of the pokemon profesers found new pokemon and types, but no one knows where region they are from!**

**Misty turned on her TV to Kay35 in the morning!**

**Some Reporter Hobo: BREAKING NEWS! **

**Misty payed closed attention!**

**Rosy Ron: Thanks Dave! Ok we have news that there is a new region discovered called "Kalos" and that'a where the new pokemon and types are inhabiating! People do live in this region! MORE TO COME! Back to you Dave!**

**Dave: Thanks Rosy, we have BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

**Misty muted the TV,"Hmmm... Kalos.." "I want to start my journey there!", Misty thought.**

**Eve.. Eevee Eve! It was Miracle, she woke up!**

**Miracle's POV (Point of View)**

**"Hmmm.. Kalos" "I want to start by journey there!", a voice said.**

**"Huh?" "Misty?" , I moaned as I woke up. I was right, it was Misty. My tail started wagging, "I'm always excited to see her", I thought to myself. "Aren't you happy to see me?" "Miracle, I have exciting news!", Misty said. "What is it?", I said. "We are having our journey in Kalos, we're going to meet people,make friends,new members, isn't that exciting, Miracle?", she replied. "Kalos? Must be a new place!" I thought to myself again! "LET'S GO!" I shouted with excitement! "Miracle, dont get to hyper! I don't know hoe to get to Kalos!", she replied again! "AWWWW!" **

**(Misty's POV)**

**RING..RING..RING!**

**"What? Oh the phone's ringing! Better go answer it!", I said running to tht phone!**

**Me: Hello?**

**Voice: Hey Misty! guess what!**

**(That was Valorie)**

**Me: What Val?**

**Valorie: Did you see the Kay35 News?**

**Me:Yes why?**

**Valorie:Wanna go to Kalos?**

**Me: WHAT REALLY! OH THANKS!**

**Valorie: Your welcome. It sounds like a new adventure for you and your eevee! Well bye!**

**Beep..Beep Beep**

**I picked up Miracle and put here down and petted her head, "Miracle, WE'RE GOING TO KALOS!" I shouted.**

**Eve.. .Eevee!**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**

**Me: How was that?**

**Ash: Good I guess...**

**Me: I WASNT ASKING YOU!**

**Ash: BUT IM THE ONLY ONE HERE!**

**Miracle: I thought it was cool! **

**Miracle puts tape on Ash's lips**

**Ash: HMHMHMHMHMMM HMHMMGMM!**

**Serina: SHUT IT ASH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Kalos! Hi I'm Serina!

**ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Miracle: Thanks, Sonic but i noticed you're last chapter was all in bold!**

**Misty: I noiced that too!**

**Me: Oh i was using my phone XD :P!**

**Serina: Im I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Serina: XDXD!**

**Santa HOHOHO!**

**All: OMG IT'S SANTA (XDXD)**

Chapter 2:

Misty's POV

"Aw man! I forgot to ask what time we should be there!", said I whiie I facepalmed herself! "Eeeve Eve!", said Miracle trying to cheer up Misty.

RING RING RING!

Val: Hello?

Me: Val, you forgot to give us what time to be at the airport!

Val: Urrr! I knew i forgot to tell you something, well the sad thing is that the plane is gone, but the good news is that it wil be back tommorow at 6:45!

Me: WHAT?!

Val: You should wake up at 6:10, so you won't be late!

Me: Val! Just... (no comment)

Beep Beep Beep

"FWAWHADADWDAWFWAA!" I said babling in anger. "Eve vee Eee...", Miracle said while walked away slowy from me.

I noticed that and I said, "Huh? Aww, I didn't mean to scare you! I have bad news, we're not going to Kalos, today, but the good news is that I can play with you, or see Kanto or the last time.

"Vee Vee", she replied **[I taught her numbers, so if she say Vee Vee that means two.]** "I'm so smart that i can teach a pokemon, numbers!", I thought to myself. I said, "Okay lets explore Kanto!" "Where do you want to go?" "Vee Vee Vee Vee Vee Vee Vee!", she replied. "Hmm it's settled Celdeon City!"

**7 HOURS LATER...**

(3rd POV)

The door opened. It was Misty and Miracle, boy they were exausted! "We better get some sleep, so we can be energetic and early to the airport. "Eve Vee", Mirace said. "Good Night, Miracle, I'll wake you up in the morning.", Misty replied. Miracle when to her sleeping spot (a little dog house), Misty went upstairs to her room, uncovered the covers, she set her alarm too 6:00.

**5:59:50(the 10 means 50 means 10 seconds left)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Wah?' "AW SNAP ITS 6:00 GOTTA PACK AND GET DRESSED QUICKLY!", shouted Misty as she spranged up to pack and put her adventure close on.

"Better bring Miracle's food!", she also thought!

6:15 AM (Miracle's POV)

"Badump BUMP BUMP BUMP DABUMP!" "Huh what is that sound?", I woke up and checked my surroundings, "THUMP THUMPAD THUMP BUMP" It was coming from upstairs! "Pahewww" It was Misty running down the stairs (kids don't that at home) rushing. " Oh good, Miracle you're awake!, Misty said, while rushing.

"GOTTA EAT CEREAL NO TIME TO MIRCOWAVE ANYTHING." "BAA... I gotta pack Miracle's food, need to give her some.", she relied again while packing my food.

"WAIT, WHY ARE YOU PACKING MY FOOD, I EAT THAT!", I shouted angrily at her! **[ This is the first time I got mad at her!]** "Sorry, pal, remember we can't be late on our flight to Kalos!", she replied while giving me food! "Oh Kalos, I forgot!" I thought. I hung my head,"I didn't mean to ge mad at you Misty." I said, tearing up. "Uggh! Miracle I aecept your aplogy, now hurry and eat can't be late!, she replied back.

I saw Misty crunchin on her cereal so fast, it look she she was about to choke. "DONE, you ready Miracle?", she asked me. "Yes!", I replied!

**The Airport 6:40 (3rd POV)**

"WE MADE IT WHOOOO!" Misty said prancing around! "You did made it! Here is your ticket Misty, and remember to call me.", said Val jumping with Misty.

Misty nodded, "Ticket Please!", said Rosey Ron. "OMG YOU'RE ROSY RON!", Misty shouted! "BEST DAY EVER!"Misty thought.

"Here you go!" "Thanks, you're seat is right there!", said Rosy pointing!

"Yay off to Kalos!"

**Meanwhile in Kalos; Vanivile Town (3rd POV)**

"Serina! Wake up honey, can't be late or you don't get a pokemon!", a voice shouted! "Coming mom!", said Serina while getting dressed and packing up. "Finally! My own pokemon journey!" Serina thought to herself. [** Who am I? Why I'm Serina Carolies (Core-l-es), and I've waited my whole life, to be on my own pokemon adventure, Im so pumped!]**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**

**Me: How was that guys?**

**Serina: YAY, FINALLY IN A CHAPTER!**

**Misty: Are we ever gonna get on to the main point, Sonic3532?**

**Me: Yes, in the next chapter!**

**Miracle: YAY! SO FLIPPIN PUMPED!**

**Santa: Have Merry Christmas, I'll see you tonight everyone!**

**All: BYE SANTA CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Serina!

Me: Hey people, I'm back!

Misty:Hmmm... Why isn't this in bold!

Me: Because I'm on my phone, and it doesn't switch back!

Serina: I have a question!

Me: What?

Serina: Is there going to be shiny pokemon?

Me: Sorry, can't tell you that! But, you'll see!

Ch 3:

(Serina's POV)

I went downstairs,"Oh, good! Your ready!", Mom said. She started to tear up," Serina, i can't believe your leaving!", she said. "Don't worry mom, I'll call!", I replied hugging her.

MEANWHILE (3rd POV)

"Um.. Excuse me ma'am, how much longer will we be on this flight." Misty asked.

The flight attendent reliped,"Oh, about maybe 10 minutes or less!" "Thank you!", she replied.

BUMP...BUMP...BUMP...

"Kid! I TOLD YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES TO STOP KICKING MY SEAT, IM NOT IN A BEST MOOD WHEN I WAKE UP EARLY!", Misty shouted. "Shut up, your ugly shedevil hag!", the rude kid replied. "RAMON, YOU STOP THAT ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW AND APPOLIGIZE TO THIS YOUNG FELLOW!", said a man [it must be his father] "NO, YOURE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!", the annoying snotty kid replied.

The man spanked the kid,"I AM THE BOSS OF YOU, RAMON!"

(Miracle's POV)

"What?" I'm confused. "Why is that kid mean to Misty, she didn't do anything to him!", I thought. "It doesn't matter!"

DING RING DING... "ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE,THE AIRPLANE HAS REACHED ITS DESTINATION! PLEASE ENJOY YOUR TIME IN KALOS!", a voice said from an intercomer. "YAY WE ARE IN KALOS!", Misty shouted in excitement. We got off the plane, Misty picked me up, I wasn't really used to be picked up, so I get afraid sometimes! "Wow! the flowers are pretty!", I said astonished by the colorful red and yellow flowers. "Oooo! Ahh! This scenery makes me fell like I'm complete and happy!",Misty said staring at the flowers in awe. she kept walking. "AH... MISTY WATCH OUT FOR THAT GIR.."

BUMP!

"Ow! Aw man, I'm so sorry!", Misty said, as she picked up the girl of the floor.

(3rd POV)

"Oh, its okay! Let me guess.. You're new to Vanivile Town?", the girl asked!

"Well, I'm new to Kalos! just the flowers are beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at them!", Misty replied. "I'm Serina! "What's your name?", Serina asked. "I'm Misty!", she replied. "Eevee Vee!", Miracle said sniffing Serina's hand happily!

"Oh! This is Miracle! She must be really to meet a friend!", Misty said. "Aww!", Serina said in affectness. "I'm getting my own pokemon! Want to come?" Serina asked Misty. "Yes! "But I'm not sure if I want a starter, I have Miracle!", she replied. "Great! So it's settled! We are having a pokemon adventure!", Serina replied.

COUNTINED IN Ch.4

Me: So was that!

Misty throws a rock at Sonic3532!

Me: WTF?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Misty: Dude, COME ON! 3 CHAPTERS AND YOU HAVENT GONE TO THE MAIN POINT!

Me: okay okay YEESH! Ch.4 will focus on the main point!

Misty: Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Main Point!

Misty: Hello there peoples!

Serina: Where is Sonic3532?

Misty: Oh! He's right here on the floor, unconscience from rocks!

Serina: Oh dear! Will he be okay!

Misty: Of course he will, it's his punishment for nor getting to the main point early in the story! Now to the main point!

Ch 4:

(3rd POV)

"Excuse me sir, can you open the gates to the next town, so we can get our first pokemon?", Serina asked to the man! "Why sure, lil' miss!", he replied.

The gates opened to the new town!

VROOM! VROOM!

"What was that?!",Misty said alerted. "Hey L'il Sis!", a voice said. "Kevin, I'm not little anymore!", Serina replied to the man. "Do you know this guy, Serina?", asked Misty. "Oh, Misty this is my brother Kevin. Kevin, Misty; Misty, Kevin." Serina told her. "Well nice to meet you!", he said. "Nice to meet you too Zeke. "Where are you from Misty, and how old are ya?", Kevin asked. "I'm 20.",Misty replied. "And... I'm from Kanto and I'm also a former gym leader!",Misty whispered to Kevin's ear. "WHAT WHAT?", Serina said being nosey. "Oh nothing, I'll tell you later!", Misty said. "By golly! "Well I'm 14 years old!", Kevin said. "This is my pet eevee, "Miracle", Misty said. "Eve Eee!",Miracle said. "Shucks, she mighty cute like! I best be going to see ma!", he said while waving at Serina and Misty.

The two headed to Aquacord City, and went to the Pokemon Professor's lab.

"Why hello there, I am Professor Sycamore, and what are your names!", Sycamore greeted the two. "I'm Misty and this my pet eevee,"Miracle!" "And I'm Serina." "NO WAY! Arent you the Kanto gy..." "SHHHH!",Misty interuped Sycamore. Misty showed a sign to him not to speak of it!

"Aye, here you can choose your starter! Chespin, the Spiky Nut Grass Starter. Fennekin the fire fox pokemon (PUN INTENDED!), or Froakie the Water Frog Pokemon!", Sycamore said. "OOOO! I CHOOSE FENNEKIN!" Serina said, prancing around! "I choose Froakie, I think this pokemon well the good pokemon for me!", Misty said. "Ill name mine...hmmm... OOOO! Fenni!" ,Serina said Staring at Fenni! "Ill name mine... I got it! Cloud!" Misty said happy because she felt like she completed something! "Weird name!" Serina replied!

YAWN! Miracle noticed that Sycamore was sleepy! "I shouldn't have stayed up the whole night!", he said still yawning! What did you do staying up all night, Professor?", Serina asked.

(Serina's POV)

"Let me show you my dear girl!", he said. "Ill stay here.", Misty said. "Eevee Vee Eve!"said, Miracle. "Watch Miracle, Serina!", Misty said sternly and seriously to me. I said,"Yes ma'am." I picked up Fenni and Miracle followed me! The Prof. opened the door,"I been working on an Eevee project!", he told me proudly at his own work. "What do you do?"I said puzzled. "I study all the eeveelutions and I am going to figure out why it has so many evoluions!", he replied to me. "THATS COOLS!", I replied back to him thinking about eevee! YAWN! "Huh?" I said confused. Scyamore went to sleep on a chair near his by computer! "Woah!" I said. I examined the machine, "looks like you put an eevee that door, then you get its DNA, and it's DNA is same likes its other eeveelutions." I thought and wondered! "boy I'm smart!" I thought again! "I wonder if the eevee gets cramped in that door." I wondered! I opened the door.

SPLAT! "OW!" I fell in to the door, and it closed.

"SCYAMORE HELP! MISTY HELP! IM TRAPPED!" I screamed in the top of my lungs! "PONY POO, MILK COWS, APPLES! SNORE!" I heard the prof sleep talking.

Then I saw Miracle and Fenni's faces, they were frightened to death!

BEEP! BEEP! 3123 BUTTON ACTIVATED! PREPARE FOR TRANSFORMATION!

It was the computer, WHO ACTIVATED THE BUTTON?! Sycamore was on the keyboard and his hand was the on the button! TRANSFORMATION 96%!

FWASOOP! A door opened, it was Misty. he came up to me! "Serina can you hear me?!"she asked me. I nodded. I started to tear up, "What was going to happen to me?" I thought. "ILL TRY SOMETHING!", she said. Misty went to the computer mashing buttons! "Its no use!"she said! (OH NO SHE'S A SILVER FAN)

"MISTY! GO BACK TO THE ROOM. IT MIGHT AFFECT YOU! ILL BE FINE! TRUST ME!" I said weeping. "Okay, I'm couniting on you Serina!", she yelled at me going back to the room! TRANSFORMATION 99% I felt something tingling in my spine, "ARG! AHH WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I felt my hands changing, I FELT EVERYTHING CHANGING! MY SPINE WAS GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER! "AHHH!" I couldnt hear! "beeeEEEEPPPPPP! my hearing was back! TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE! The door opened! I felt weird and shorter,"Well it's over!", I said. I was okay! I stepped out of the machine! I walked to the exit door, Sycamore was still sleeping after that! "WOW A HEAVY SLEEPER!" I said.

I walked out the door! I saw Misty, I came closer to her, she was weeping.

(Misty's POV)

"Serina? SERINA? SERIN..." I said. I looked down and I saw something awesome!

"OMG OMH OMG SHINY EEVEE!" I yelled, and I freaked out! "Huh!?" I looked at the shiny eevee's eyes, they werent normal like a shiny Eevee's. They were Serina's! "SSSS... Serina?", I said trembling fear from truth! "Eve vee Vee!",the eevee replied back. IT WAS SERINA! "SERINA, your a shiny eevee!

CONTINUED IN CH. 5

Misty: YAY IM FINISHED!

Miracle: THAT WAS LONG!

Serina: EEVEE VEE EVE!

Miracle: She says OMG IM A POKEMON WHY, Why,why!

Misty: LOL!

Serina: VEE?!

Me: What happened!

Misty: I GOT TO THE MAIN POINT!


End file.
